7th Heaven season 12
by neverknowwhatyourgoingtoget
Summary: Marthie and Mandy. Ruthie and Sandy became really close friends on the trip.But will thier love life be alright? Pleaseee read and Review.Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the review next chapter will be up soon. Chapter 15 will be up soon.
1. Life Decisions

Season 12 (webisodes)

Episode 1

"Life Decisions"

After the Camden's and everyone else got back from their 2 month trip, everyone was exhausted.

But while on this amazing and most annoying trip, everyone learned a lot about their life decisions.

(Eric)

Eric thought to himself, _how could I give up being a pastor but still help people?_ That's how Eric decided he was going to open his own business called "The Camden's help Center"

(Lucy & Kevin)

Lucy couldn't move away from her family so she took her dads offer that on Sundays she and Sandy would switch off talking in Church. And beside Kevin got his job back from Chief. Michaels

(Mac, Margret, and Jane)

Well, Mac and Margret decided that they are both going to attend Glen Oak Community College together. On the other hand, Jane was so excited because she saved enough money to get a studio apartment

(Ruthie)

Ruthie was very excited to be back home but, only one thing bothered her; that T-Bone wasn't there. He decided to stay another week. The bad thing about it was that Ruthie had to hear it from Jane because T-bone hasn't called her since he decided to stay in Glen Oak and she decided to go back to 12th grade

(Sandy)

Sandy and Aaron were so happy since Jonathan was in their life. But Sandy was a little upset because Jonathan only called once to say that he could tag alone with them and that he had to stay another week.

On the trip Ruthie and Sandy got really close. Ruthie told Sandy things she couldn't imagine telling anybody and so did Sandy to Ruthie.

(Sam and David)

Sam and David were really happy because they got to go to school with their friends when school started.

(Martin)

All summer long Martin had been thinking about his life, son, baseball, and especially Ruthie. How could he be so stupid? Realizing that he liked Ruthie wasn't a bad thing, but he had to wait for her. _T-bone he's a joke, that's why for now on I just have to learn how to be patient._


	2. Two Weeks until

Two Weeks Until"

2 days have passed since everybody got home

(Annie)

Annie got up the next day just happy as she can be for a lot reasons: Eric was okay, Ruthie's happy, Sandy's happy, Mac, Margret, and Jane seemed ok, and Lucy's not moving.

She got up 2 hours earlier to fix a big breakfast because everyone said that they were going to come over.

Annie thought to herself, 2 _weeks until Simon comes to visit._

(Ruthie)

Ruthie's phone woke her up, it read "T"

Ruthie answered it with a simple "hello"

T-bone- "hey how was the trip?"

Ruthie-Fine why didn't you call me?

T-bone- well me and my dad have been so caught up on stuff.

Ruthie cut him off with her angry voice- but you had time for everyone else

T-bone- Ruthie I don't have time for your attitude

Ruthie was pissed- well I wouldn't have an attitude if you would have just had called me

T-bone- what do you want me to say…okay I'm sorry…just sometimes you are just so...

Ruthie- "so what?"

T-bone-Never mind I'll call you later…matter of fact I'm not going to call you at all by Ja.. Ruthie

(Click)

Ruthie was so pissed at this point

she thought to herself, _was he just about to call me Jane…oh I can't wait…only two weeks until he gets home. I got some words to say to him_

(Sandy)

When Sandy got home she put Aaron in his bed

Then moments later after Aaron fell asleep…there was a knock on the door

She saw it was Martin; she smiled at the fact that Martin was becoming more of a dad

Martin- hey

Sandy- how you been?

Martin-bored

Sandy and Martin started talking about the trip for at least an hour

Out of know where Martin asks- "how's Ruthie and that boyfriend of hers been"

Sandy laughed and said- I guess fine, she's a little upset

Martin-Why?

Sandy- why don't you go ask her?

Martin- I don't (Ring, Ring)

Then Sandy's phone interrupted their conversation

It read "john"

Jonathan- hey honey how's everything at home?

Sandy wasn't thinking about how mad she was at him, she was just glad he called

Sandy- "fine" how's work

Jonathan- Its okay

Sandy- just okay

Jonathon- yeah how's the little guy doing?

Sandy- he's fine, so you'll be home in 2 weeks so you can be here for my first sermon on Sunday?

Jonathan- yeah/ No

Sandy- yeah/no what's that suppose to mean?

Jonathan- yes I'll be here in two weeks and no I won't be there to hear your sermon

By the look on Sandy's face Martin knew something was up so he got up and went to check on his son

Sandy was pissed "What do you mean you won't be here to hear my sermon?"

Jonathan- Well I have to stay late so I might not be home until late Sunday night baby…I'm sorry

Sandy didn't say anything; she let the phone do the talking (Click)

(Mac, Margret, and Jane)

Mac, Margret and Jane were getting ready to go out to the Camden's when Jane said "I'm moving out"

Mac/Marg- "What"

Jane- I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know how or when

Mac- how did you get the money?

Jane- well I saved and t-bone and his dad helped out

Margret- you're leaving me?

Jane- I'll just be 25 minutes away…you two can come visit me anytime you want

Mac- so what you moving into

Jane -a studio apartment

Marg- but why? Are you tired of us, did we do something wrong

Jane- No I just need time to figure some stuff out

Mac- what stuff?

Jane- My life, love life, just stuff

Margret just got up and left the room because in her mind when people leave they never come back

Mac/Jane- Marg wait

Mac- I'll get her…you should head over to the Camden's…oh and congratulations

Jane- thanks mac

Jane though to herself, 2 _weeks until I get my own place_

(Sam & David)

Sam & David jumped out of their beds and ran to their dads room shouting "Good morning"

Eric- hey you guys you're up early

Sam- we just came to check and see if you were okay

Eric- boys you have nothing to worry about…I'm perfectly fine. Now let's get you two ready for the big breakfast

David thought to himself, _2 weeks until I get to eat breakfast at school and with my new friends_

(Lucy & Kevin)

(Crying)

Lucy woke up as soon as she heard savanna crying

Lucy-savanna mommies coming

Kevin woke up smiling just thinking to himself, _I only have 2 weeks until I go see Chief Michaels to talk about my job_(Kevin thoughts was interrupted)

Luc- "Kevin!"

Kevin- yes honey? is anything wrong

Luc- No but you might want to get up and get ready for the breakfast…you know if we're late moms going to have a fit

Kev-(Yeah and we don't want that) Do you need help with getting savanna ready

Luc-No

With savanna quietly in Lucy's hands, Lucy thought to herself, _2 weeks until I'll be 6 months_

THE BIG BREAKFAST

Everyone was giving each other hugs, kisses and settling in to their sets

But it was odd for Jane and Ruthie

Jane thought to herself_, why does Ruthie keep looking at me? Did t-bone tell her..._

Ruthie thought, _how close of a friend is Jane to t-bone_

Then Martin walked in with Aaron in his arms and Sandy by his side

Sandy looked at Ruthie (She looks like she's about to jump over the table and get Jane)

Sandy interrupted Ruthie's thought- "hello stranger"

Ruthie jumps up and hugs Sandy

Everyone was confused in shock

See they knew that Ruthie hated sandy

Sandy- Excuse us…can we go talk?

With everyone looking at them silently, they just got up and went up into Ruthie's room


	3. Their Back

This chapter is when t-bone and Johnothan returns. Simon comes to visit: what hppens when he does? Martin and Simon shares a convertion and so do T-bone and Matin.

" Their Back"

(scene 1)

Sandy was in the middle of her sermon when Johnothan and T-bone walked in while giving everybody a hug before sitting down saying "SORRY"

Sandy had a big smile on her face before continuing

T-bone set down by ruthie before whispering "HEY"

Ruthie forgot everything she was mad at t-bone about without relizing where she was , before everybody knew it she gave t-bone a little kiss on the mouth. Eric gave her that look "IF U KISS HIM LIKE THAT IN CHURCH AGAIN" thats all she needed to know

Jane looked at the two of them just wondering "DID HE TELL HER? WAS SHE OKAY WITH IT?AND IF SHE WAS WHY?

Martin looked pissed not only was Johnothan holding his son but T-bone was here.

Martin set in the back the Camden been treating him wrong they didnt mean to but they didnt wont him to break up Ruthie and Sandys perfect relationship. Ruthie and Sandy just seemed so happy to them both, dont get me wrong the Camdens loved him for being a loving father but thats all since he got Sandy peraganant.

(Scence 2)

Ruthie, Sandy, T-bone, and Johnothan decided to go on a double date

While the girls were in Ruthies room getting ready Johnothan and T-bone where down stairs with everybody else (lucy, kevin, suvanna, mr. and mrs. camden, sam,Mr. brewer, david, martin and Aaron wasnt there)catching up on things

Anne- "So t-bone how have u and u'r dad been?"

T-bone- "Well I think hes my dad now and we've been really good together"

Eric- " How u've been john, work, other stuff"

Johnothan- "It's been great, saved alot of people lives, I'm trying to transfer to Glean Oak"

T-bone- " Oh yeah my dads moving out here and I'm going to be staying with him"

Everybody- "WHAT!"

John/T-bone- "SHH,We have'nt told Ruthie And Sandy yeat"

(Scene 3)- Martins Place

Martin was with Aron in his apartment just thinking

" If it wasnt for me Ruthie and Sandy would'nt have such a thing called a perfect relationship"

Then his phone rang it read "Simon"

Martin been talking to Simon about Ruthie, Sandy, and other things for about

3 months

They acually started thinking of each other as brothers

Simon- " Hay man wheres everybody?

Martin- "Probably at the house"

Simon- "Your not there"

Martin- "Naw man Johnothan and that boys back"

Simon- "What already man"

Martin- "Yeah, Where u at"

Simon- " U forgot to"

Martin- " Forgot what , Oh man dont tell me u are at the airport"

Simon- " Yeah I been here for about an hour"

Martin- " Who was suppose to come pick u up?"

Simon- "My mom and Dad but i guess they forgot"

Martin- "Do u wont me and Aaron to come pick me up"

Simon- " u have Aaron I thought u get him tommorow"

Martin- " I was but... Man I'll tell u when i come pick u up"

Simon- " Alright be here in 30"

Martin- " Yeah be there in 30"

See simon understand martin now, he stopped blaming him for everything. He became really mad how his parents and his other family was treating him. I mean he slept with alot of girls who know he can have a child somewhere out there now. Or maybe he really liked Martin because they both were on the same track. Martin didnt like T-bone Or Johnothan and he didn't either.

Simon wants Sandy and Martin wonts his little sister.

They both knew that john and T wasn't all goody, goody and everything. They thought it was up to them to figure out there past and now life.

(Scene 4)

"The Double Date"

When ruthie and sandy cames down stairs in their gougouis dresses everybodys face lit up exspecially t-bones and johnothan

Ruthie/ Sandy- "Say my Darlings or u two ready to go"

Johnothan/T-bone- "Yes,Madums we are?"

They said good-byes to everyone before Simon And martin walked in the door with Aaron in martins hands

T-bone- " Hay man wats up"

See t-bone messed with martins mind because ruthie chose him and not Martin

Martin- "Nothin how about u?"

Ruthie and everybody else knew where this was going

Simon- " Martin dont just leave it alone"

Martin- " dont what?"

Johnothan- "T leave it alone"

t-bone- " Leave what alone"

Mr.brewer- " Son u better stop it Just leave"

Martin- " Why do i have to leave He started it"

Mr. brewer- " LEAVE NOW"

with that said Martin left and sandy was so mad at him she said that he can get his son tommorrow

Simon was done giving everybody a hug

Simon- " Mom, Dad U forgot to pick me up?"

Anne- " we're sorry it just that.."

Simon- " So t-bone and this guy is way important than me"

Johnothan- "This guy has a name and its Johnothan"

Simon- "Whatever"

Eric- " I know when u and Martin was going to get here u two were going to start some stuff, leave for tonight intel u'r thinking straight and we'll talk tommorow"

Simon- "Fine I'll be at Martins house"

Ruthie and Sandy was pissed how could they just come in here and ruin their beutiful day

Sandy/ruthie- " Sorry"

Johnathan- "Its oakay, If we leave now we can make it"

Next time: Wht happens when Jane and T-bone shares a convertsation?

Is ruthie and sandy exspecting something of t-bone and johnothan?

Is Martin and Ruthie friendship over? How about what happens when Sandy and Simon talks?

STAY TUNED TIME TO FIGURE OUT


	4. Did Someone Scream Fight?

"Did Someone Scream Fight" 

(Opening Scene) 

T-bone- "Why do you hate Jane so much? This relationship has nothing to do with her!" 

Ruthie- "This relationship is all about her. I think it's always been about her!" 

T-bone- "How?" 

Ruthie- "Because I think you and Jane are more than friends. And she's not telling me something that I bet you told her!" 

Tears were rolling down Ruthie's cheeks fast and with that last thing, said she hung up the phone. 

(Theme song) 

When I see their happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)  
I know there's no greater feeling than the love of a family  
Where do you go…when the world don't treat you right…the answer is home  
That's the one place that you'll find 7th Heaven hmm (7th Heaven)

(Scene 1) 

Mr. Camden came down the stairs with Aaron in his left arm and Savanna in his right and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen was Mrs. Camden who was helping the twins get ready to go see the school principal and get them signed up for classes. 

Sam- "Dad mom are you ready to go" 

Eric/Anne- "Yes " 

Sam grabbed Savanna and David grabbed Aaron and got in the car with Mr. & Mrs. Camden right behind them. 

(Scene 2) 

Jane got out of the shower and looked around her place and said, "This is my place…my own place" reality hit her when her phone rang and it read "Martin" 

Jane- "Martin? Why is he calling me?" 

Martin- "Hello" 

Jane- "Martin what do you want?" 

Martin- "I was just wondering if we can talk" 

Jane- "Why… what do you want to talk about?" 

Martin- "Just can we" 

Jane- "No because I have plans today" 

Martin- "Plans" 

Jane- "Yeah is that a problem" 

Martin- "Well it is. When did you start having plans" 

Jane- "Martin that was really low" 

Martin- "Sorry I was just saying..." 

Jane- "Now you're saying nothing" (CLICK) 

Jane got dressed and was about to leave when, she saw Martin and Simon standing in front of her door. 

Jane- "Martin, Simon"

Martin- "Like I said we need to talk" 

Simon- "Hi" 

Simon and Martin let themselves in and Jane took off before they could turn around and see her. 

Martin- So Jane as I was saying (pause) "Jane" 

Simon- "Oh she's hiding something" 

(Commercial)

(Scene 3) 

Sandy decided to spend the night with Ruthie so they could talk more. 

Sandy- "So did you love last night or what?" 

Ruthie- "It was great" 

Sandy- "Then why were you and t-bone fighting this morning?" 

Ruthie- "Because I believe he likes Jane and not me anymore" 

Sandy- "When did you start thinking that?" 

Ruthie- "On the trip when he didn't call me but he called Jane" 

Sandy- "Ruthie that doesn't mean anything" 

Ruthie- "Oh, like you don't think Jonathan is hiding something. Or is it Simon? That's why you've been acting like that?" 

Sandy- "Acting like what? First of all I don't think Jonathan's hiding something and how did Simon get into this? 

Ruthie- "Right…like when he walked through the door you looked like you were going to faint" 

Sandy- "No...You looked like you were going to faint looking at Martin, especially when he started getting serious to t-bone" 

Ruthie- "Actually I was pissed at him…getting into a fight with my boyfriend" 

Sandy- "NO! You loved it" 

Ruthie- "So…maybe I was 

Then a knock at the door interrupted their conversation 

Ruthie- "Come in" 

Sandy- "Simon, Martin" 

Ruthie whispered to Sandy - Oh you couldn't be any more obvious 

Simon- "We just came over to apologize" 

Martin- "Oh yeah apologize" 

Ruthie- "For" 

Martin with his cocky voice - "Well me for getting into a fight with t-bone…but I did not start it" 

Ruthie- "And" 

Martin- "What" 

Ruthie playfully hit Martin - "For not calling me on the trip and not coming over to even say hi when I got back" 

Martin- "Well I didn't know you wanted me to" 

Ruthie- "Why not?"

Martin- "I thought you would be talking about t-bone" 

Ruthie- "Instead of you worrying about me and t-bone's relationship, you need to be worrying our friendship.

Martin- "And what is it about" 

Ruthie- "Trust, honesty, and oh yeah talking to me and not avoiding me" 

Martin- "I wasn't avoiding you I just..." 

Ruthie- "Just what? Don't want to be my friend anymore" 

Ruthie walked out of the room and out the front door crying 

Martin- Ruthie wait 

Simon- "What was that all about?" 

Sandy- "Nothing" 

(Commercial)

(Scene 4)- Ruthie's room 

Sandy was sitting on Ruthie's bed when Simon came and sat next to her. 

Simon- "So how have you been?" 

Simon- "SANDY!" 

Sandy- "Huh, What you just say" 

Simon- How have you been doing?" 

Sandy- "Oh great, just great" 

Simon- "You don't sound great" 

Sandy- "I'm just thinking" 

Simon- "About what" 

Sandy- "Oh you don't want to hear about my stupid story" 

Simon- "If it's about you, it's nothing stupid" 

Sandy took a death breath and started, "Well I think that Jonathans hiding something from me" 

Simon- "Like what? Oh you think he's cheating on you? 

Sandy- "Actually yeah. Can I ask you a question?" 

Simon- "Of course" 

Sandy- "Do you think I'm pretty" 

Simon- "Don't you ever think that you're not because you're more than pretty, your sexy" 

Sandy- "Your just saying that" 

Simon- "yeah maybe" 

Sandy playfully hit Simon- "you always got to be the one ruining a good moment" 

Simon- "Sandy any guy who cheats on you is stupid…they don't deserve you" 

Sandy- "Yeah but don't you think that everybody deserves a second chance" 

Simon- "I guess" 

Sandy- "Thanks Simon for..." 

Out of nowhere, Simon pulled Sandy close and kissed her. After a couple of seconds, Sandy pulled away. 

Sandy- "Simon how could you?" 

Simon- "I'm really really sorry I Jus..." 

Sandy- "You can't do that, I'm getting married" 

Simon- "WHAT!" 

Sandy- "I thought you knew" 

Simon- "No I didn't…I have to go" 

Sandy- "SIMON WAIT"

Next time: What happens to Mr. Camden's business?  
What happens when Kevin gets his first job?  
And what happens when Jonathan finds out that Simon kissed Sandy (Is the wedding off or does Jonathan say something that he wishes he never should of said)  
Oh yeah, and Martin and Ruthie have another conversation.  
Stay tuned…


	5. School, Work, And Convertsation

Thanks for the review and everybody helped out by telling me what I need to improve in and I will get better just be patient with me please. In this ep. and so on in to the season I'm going to bring somebody back thats has something to do with what happens later on in the story. So please read and Review.

School, Work, and, Conversation

(opening credits)

Eric turned over and realized he was laying in a empty bed. He soon turned over and saw that it was 7:30, he had 1 hour until he would be 1 step closer to becoming a business man. Eric got up and got dressed, he looked into the mirror in front of him and thought to himself "_today is the day" _before quickly fixing his tie and heading down stairs.

Sam and David acknowledged their dad coming down the stairs " good-morning dad"

Eric gave Sam and David a kiss on the cheek before answering them "good-morning boys"

Eric creeped over to where is wife was making the boys something to eat for their first day at school, he gentlely placed a kiss on Anne's lips before realizing that someone was'nt there.Without asking any question he made his way back up the stairs to where he reached Ruthies room where he heard crying. Hearing his daughter crying hurt him inside and let his self in. Seeing his daughter lieing there on her bed with tears in her eyes.

Eric " Sweetheart, What's wrong?"

Ruthie lifted her head up from her bed not knowing her father was standing there . At first she wasn't going to answer him but she wasn't raised to be disrespected, and then she was going to lie. Knowing her father was just going to figure it out then she would be in trouble for lying so she decided to tell the truth.

Ruthie "Dad, I'm just realizing that I did something that I regret"

Eric paused for a minute with concern in his eyes "And what is that?"

Ruthie got up, wiped her eyes, grabbed her backpack, and headed to the door before quickly responding " Picking T-bone"

(Theme song)

When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)

I know there's no better feeling then the love of family

Where could you gooooooo When the world don't treat you right

The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)

(Commercial)

(Scene 1)

" LUCY" a whispering voice coming from the other end of the bed

Lucy soon opened her eyed to see someone she loved seeing every time she woke up in the morning

Lucy "Yes, Honey"

Kevin "Today is the day, That I'll officially be a cop again"

Lucy soon gave kevin a quick kiss before her and Savanna said their goodbyes.

Kevin quickly made his way to his car to get to his destination. When he reached his destination(the pool hall) he ammediatly saw Cheif.Micheals waiting patiently.

Kevin "good-morning Cheif.Micheals"

Michael "Good-morning, Kevin"

So as they went on about his job and his return things started getting more interesting when his first call came in "Officer 90624, we have a fight over on Calvin Ave. over"

Kevin soon came to realize thats where Johnothan lived in knew this couldn't be good.He arrived in front of building with a crowd trying to break up two fighting boys. As soon as they stopped fighting Kevin saw that it was Simon and Johnothan. Even though Simon was his brother in law and Johnothan in him was good friends they still had to go to jail for domestic violence. Kevin was right today was the day but that he never expect to happen and he knew it was going to get worrier.

(commercial)

(commercial)

(Scene 2)

"Hi, Who are these two fine gentle man?" A voice that came from a woman that Sam and David never saw standing in front of them. Anne soon looked at Sam and David because they knew what to do when someone asked a question.Sam spoke first "Hi , my name is Sam Camden and I'm a new student. Then David spoke "Hi, my name is David Camden. "Well, my name is Ms. Kingdom but you can call me Ms. K and I'm your teacher for this year. As soon as the twins got settled in Anne left. Sam and David looked at each other that walked threw the door which read 301. As soon as they entered the room they saw their two friends from church, Avon and Jason.

Avon " Hi Sam and David"

Sam/David "Hi Avon and Jason"After the class got done interducing them self they got assigned their first project. Ms. K told Sam and David that she thought it would be best if they didn't work with each other . So Sam got assigned Jason and David got assigned Avon. The assignment was to create a poster that tells three things about them: There name , favorite food to eat, and one weird interesting thing about them. They had one week to do it and they could draw pictures if they wonted to.

Jason "so, should I go to your house Sam? or Do you want to go to my house?"

Sam "you and Avon should come to my house we can all help each other"

Avon "Yeah that be fun"

David " we could ask our mom when she get here and you two can ask yours"

So they had a plan and as the day went on Sam and David grew to love school. They could'nt wait to start the project.

(Scene 3)

Has Ruthie was hurrying the her first period class a voice from behind called her name . But at the time she turned around the bell rung (Ring, Ring) and the voice died out as Ruthie entered her first period class. As 15 min. went by a voice in back of her started talking " Ruthie, Ruthie". Ruthie soon turned around to see that it was Alex the boy who had the class write about africans americans, the day that someone wrote something racial on his car, _but why was he talking to her?_

Alex "Ruthie"

Ruthie " Um, what?"

Alex " I need to talk to you"

Ruthie " Why?"

Alex "Because I need your dad..."

" I see that Ruthie Camden and Alex William wants to have detention on the first day of school" Ms. Ocavich ,the teacher said

Ruthie/ Alex "Sorry"

Ms. Ocavich " this is a warning and the last"

As the day went by the periods went on and it was time for lunch now. Ruthie walked to her locker and opened it. As soon as she opened it a note fell out, she opened and read it:

_**Ruthie I know that we only talked once or twice. But I really need your fathers help. Please call me at (000) 000-0000**_

Ruthie closed the note and closed her locker and went to get something to eat thinking to herself _Why do he need my fathers help?_

(Commercial)

(Scene 4)

Jane was in her little apartment with nothing to do until a knock at the door

Jane " Come in"

He made his way in the door and as Jane looked at him she sat there stuck and he standed there speechless.

Jane " What are you doing here?"

T-bone " I..I had to come talk to you"

Jane " Why bother?"

T-bone took a death breath " Jane I don't deserve you to talk to me let alone look at me . That day that i told you i broke up with Ruthie i did and I did mean what I said. I do like you maybe love."

Jane "I knew you and Ruthie was broken up but the only thing I don't get is, why you went back with her?"

T-bone didn't know what to say, _should I tell the truth or lie?_

T-bone decide to tell the truth do he speak up with a more serious voice " I guess I thought that Ms. and Mr. camden would be mad at me and kick me out "

Jane "I doubt that"

"So what should I do?" T-bone said

Jane " You have to decide that for yourself because you need to tell her the truth about you and me and what went on that day"

T-bone " why? we wasn't together"

Jane "yes you two were, did you tell her that we kissed while on the trip and it wasn't just any kiss"

T-bone " I know it was a kiss like this" T-bone grabbed jane face and kissed her

(Scene 5)

Ruthie got home from her first day of school. She came threw the back door and went directly to her room to start her homework. When she entered her room a boy was laying on her bed sleep. She laughed at the way he was sleeping but he was hot even when he was sleep. Ruthie just sat by the boy wondering _why is he here?_

After about minutes sitting beside him , he turned over to see a girl staring at him.

Martin " Hey sorry for ..."

Ruthie " Don't worry about it I know my beds comfortable"

Martin " Yes it is_"_

Ruthie sat there waiting for him to say something but she knew he wasn't

Ruthie " I first just want to say sorry for acting that way, I wasn't mad at you I was mad at you know who"

Martin was finally sitting beside her and still didn't say anything just sat there silent

Ruthie " Martin, Or you there?"

Martin finally spoke up " I accept and I didn't mean ..."

Ruthie " No! you had every right to tell me how you felt, I was treating you wrong and I do forgive you for everything that happened in the past, I shouldn't of holded it on you like that"

Martin " Ruthie don't feel bad"

Tears started falling down her eyes, she just felt so bad. Martin put his arms around her and hugged her tight, while she cried.

Next time: Ruthie sees something she never expected to see, more about Sandy and Johnothan

And what happens when there's a family meeting with everybody ( Not Mary, Carlos, Matt, or Sarah) Just people that I been talking about


	6. The Big Mess

The big Mess

(opening scene)

**Dear Diary,**

Today me and T had a fight again . I don't know why me and him keeps fighting. He does'nt even kiss me anymore and when we do it has no spark to it. I ask myself everyday Did I do something wrong? I changed a lot, I'm not a brat anymore, I don't boss him around anymore, and I don't take things for granted. I promised him and everybody else that I would change and I did . Well I have to go, lunch is almost over and Alex wants to talk to me. Oh yeah , Alex I wonder , What he's been wanting to talk to me about?

Ruthie closed her diary and went to find Alex only to turn around and he was right there

Alex " Hey, Ruthie ready to talk?"

As Ruthie and Alex went to a bench where nobody was and nobody was around. Alex did'nt waist any time.

"So..I wanted to talk to you because I think that your father can help me? Alex stated

"Help you with what?" Ruthie Asked

"Well..."

(Theme song)

When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)

I know there's no better feeling then the love of family

Where could you gooooooo When the world don't treat you right

The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)

(Commercial)

(Scene 1)

Sandy just sat on her bed thinking about Simon and if she really loved Johnothan. She needed someone to talk to and fast, but Ruthie was in school, so she went to another person she could depend on an that was Lucy. Sandy had to pick up Aaron anyways.

As Sandy drove to Lucys house as soon as she got to the door her and Lucy boomed into each other.

Sandy "Why such a rush?" rubbing her head where Lucy boomed into her

Lucy "We have to get to the police station and fast"

Sandy " Why?... Where is the kids?"

Lucy as she was rushing to open her car door "Their with my mom and dad, stop talking we need to go"

Sandy didin't ask anymore questions just hopped in the car with Lucy

(Scene 2)

As simon sat in his ceil thinking "What did I just do? Sandy is going to really hate me and what about my dad...oh my dad is going to be really disappointed"

Kevin made his way to where Simon was

Kevin " Simon as apart of my job I have to ask you these questions"

Simon "Go ahead shot them at me"

Kevin began shooting all these questions at Simon seconds later Sandy and Lucy walked in confused.

Lucy " SIMON WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Simon looked at the face his sister gave him and he knew she would be so ashame at what he did, so he didn't say anything just sat there.

(commercial)

(Scene 3)

As Ruthie was in her room thinking about what Alex just said to her. She could'nt believe how this boy she thought was tough started crying right in front of her. Ruthie just layed her head down and started crying thinking about everything thats been going on in her life.

Ruthie put her head up when some ones head touched her head. She looked up in saw it was Martin.

"Martin what are you doing here" Ruthie said

Martin replied " I just came over to talk, but then I saw you crying.May I ask whats wrong?"

Ruthie wiped her eyes to face the guy she didn't even call or talk to anymore " I'm just thinking.."

Martin " Thinking about what?"

Ruthie moved closer to Martin " Life?"

Martin and Ruthie was now looking into each other eyes, their conversation was starting to get really serious

Martin "Who's life?'

Ruthie began to cry " My life, how it's so wrong, I was always scared of some one messing up my life and I did it my self"

Martin didn't really understand what Ruthie was saying "How did you mess up your life?"

Ruthie " Just look at us we use to be so close, maybe if I would'nt of told you how I felt we probably still be friends"

Martin started to understand now "Ruthie, if you would'nt of told me how you felt then you would of holded all that anger in and someday it would of came out"

Ruthie hand was now on top of Martin and she felt a breeze coming threw her whole body, she moved her hand fast and continued "But you don't love me any more...You don't even kiss me the way you use to...Did I do something wrong?"

Now Martin really understand " Ruthie this isn't even about me, I think you need to talk to the person who's it's about"

Martin got up and holded his arms out and with that they both hugged. Ruthie looked back at Martin and went down stairs, out the front door. She soon turn around to realize that she didn't have a ride and don't even know where T-bone's at. Ruthie re-entered the house and went up stairs to ask Martin for a ride.

(Scene 4)

By now Sandy knew everything that went on. She had to go talk to Johnothan to let him know what really went on. Sandy walked to where Johnothans ceil was. Johnothan looked up at Sandy as she just looked back

Sandy " Johnothan, please let me explain"

Johnothan " please don't , I don't want to hear it"

Sandy started to cry "John Please"

Johnothan looked like he didin't care how she was felling " I know what happened and you don't have to explain it"

The tears was falling fast from her eyes " I was going to tell you"

Jonothan let out a little laugh before turning his head " No you was'nt"

Sandy " I was ... I really was"

Johnothan turned back around to look into Sandys eyes " That boy Simon sure does have a mouth and he knows how to run it"

Sandy felt anger _" How dare Simon start a fight with Johno..."_

A blonde girl entered walked to where Sandy was standing interupped her thoughts. Johnothan stood up as the cop said " Johnothan Walacar you just got bail"

Sandy could'nt believe what was happening " Who is she?"

Johnothan as he was now standing in front of Sandy " You know your not the only one who as a secret"

Sandy " Johnothan please don't do this"

Johnothan " Do what... Please tell everybody I said good bye and give Aaron a kiss for me"

Sandy felt her fist starting to ball up she had never been this angry and sad, but she wasn't that kind of girl. Sandy watched as Johnothan handed her his ring before turning around to walk out the door. Tears was falling faster and faster . Sandys heart was now broken again.

Next Time : Who does Sandy take her anger out on ?

Does Ruthie and T-bone break up or make up?

And more


	7. Family Meeting part 1

(Family Meeting)

(opening Scene)

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I'm going to tell T-bone how I really feel. I hope he still loves me the way I love him. I really believe T-bone is the one. But yesterday when Martin came over I felt something I thought I got over. Sometimes I wish Martin was in T-bones place and T-bones was in Martin. I sit here on my bed thinking to myself** _**"I love how Sandy's in my life and how Martin is a caring, loving father"**_

As Ruthie was finishing up with her last word Sandy came in. Sandy didn't say anything just calapsed on the bed next to ruthie and started crying. Ruthie didn't know what to do or say so she just put her hand on sandy's head rubbing it genially and telling her " It's going to be al right"

(theme song)

When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)

I know there's no better feeling then the love of family

Where could you gooooooo When the world don't treat you right

The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)

(Commercial)

(scene 1)

It was a Saturday morning and Eric Camden had nothing to do. As Eric looked out the window thinking "I know I promised my self that I would stay out of the people around me life but hearing and seeing things that i never thought I'll see and hear i have to do something"

As Eric put on pair of clean pants and a shirt he left to tell Ruthie that there was going to be a family meeting. But as he got closer to the door he heard a cry he never heard before. Being the noisy person he is he could'nt help but listen. He heard Sandy telling Ruthie "Johnothan found out that I kissed Simon . Simon and him had a fight and Kevin got his first call...When I got there Johnothan wouldn't listen to me and then some blonde walked in and he told me he been with her for about a month now and...Mr. Camden didn't want to here anymore he marched down stairs to where he saw his wife and two sons and screamed "FAMILY MEETING AT 6:00"

(Scene 2 ) - Jane's Apartment

Today was the day that Mac and Margaret was coming over to see the apartment. Jane hands was shaking when she opened the door now to see an exciting Margaret and Mac standing in front of her. Margaret gave Jane a big hug before apologizing for the way she acted earlier in the week. Well as the hours went by and they were in Jane's liver room Her cell phone rang. She saw it was Mr.Camden "Hello Mr. Camden what makes you call me today" Jane asked

"Well I was just calling to tell you there's a family meeting at 6:00 and I would appiaciate if Mac, Margaret,T-bone, and you would be there"

"But where not family" Jane thought

"Anybody who lived in the Camden house or knows the Camdens are Family" Mr.Camden states

Jane was really happy that Mr.Camden thought that they was family so she said "yes"

(Commercal)

The Family Meeting

As Lucy and Kevin sat there wondering why her dad suddenly called a family meeting Lucy began to get worried. There was two giggling baby's playing on the floor next to Kevin and Lucy.

As Aaron heard his dads voice he began to get happy and crawled his way to him.

Simon came in right after Martin looking at his sister knowing that she want ever forgive him for what he did. Simon sat on the other side of the coach picking Savanna up to play with her but not trying to look at Lucy.

As the time went by soon two lady's came down the stairs laughing.

Lucy " Hi Sandy, Is you al right now"

Ruthie budded in " Oh so you can say hi to Sandy but not to your own sister?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her sisters for making a smart comment and said " Hi, sister"

Ruthie had a smile on her face "Hi"while giving Simon, Savanna, Aaron, Martin,Lucy, and then Kevin a hug before sitting down next to Simon.

Sandy " I'm actually felling fine"

Sandy looked at Simon and rolled her eyes

Simon " Sandy please.."

Sandy " Simon not tonight"

As it felt like an hour went by soon Mac , Margaret, Jane , and T-bone came in.

Now the only people they was waiting for was Mr. and Mrs. Camden.

Another few minutes went by and Mr. and Ms. Camden walked in with Sam and David

Everybody let out a death breath, they was ready to start this so called meeting

Sam and David gave everybody a hug before Mr. Camden decided Lucy and Kevin didn't need to be here so he asked if they can watch the kids

So Kevin and Lucy took the kids to their house as the family meeting started

Mr. Camden began " I called this family meeting because lately there's been a lot of confusion and disappointment" Mr. Camden took a deep breath before continuing "I heard and seen things I wish was never true but it is. So I'm going to call this meeting Truth. I'm going to call it truth because today were going to tell everybody in this room the truth. No matter what happens you will still be apart of this family"

Ruthie looked over at T-bone with concern in her eyes

Ms. Camden thought that she should step in " I would like to start with Martin"

Martin couldn't believe he was going first

" I want to talk about Martin first because ever since he got sandy pregnant I see that we all been treating him wrong. So Martin tell us how you feel."

Martin " Um, I guess I feel that everybody's blaming every thing on me like it was just all my fought. I feel that i have been a jerk to a lot of you I would like to apologize."

T-bone looked at Martin and rolled his eyes. not knowing Mr. camden saw him he .

Mr. camden " T-bone why did you just roll your eyes?"

T-bone thought to his self "Ah man" "I just think it a load of crap that he's telling us"

Martin " And why is that?" now with a additude toward T-bone

T-bone " I didn't like you for these four reasons: You cheated on Jane with Ruthie, To me you is the reason for Sandy getting married, I think your a lieing bastard, and please not let me forget your a lousy dad"

Martin jumped up and Simon grabbed him. T-bone jumped up too, don't get me wrong T-bone may look like punk but he's not

As everybody screamed " Sit down , Stop!"

About a minute as Martin and T-bone calmed down Mr. camden stepped in " Let me remind everybody who house your in and we will settle this as young adults"

Martin and T-bone said sorry as they took their sets

Next time: Part 2


	8. story delay

Sorry everybody for the delay I will try to have the next chapter up next week. But please bare with me just having trouble finding a few things out but next chapter will be up sometime next week 


	9. Family meeting part 2

Sorry for the delay. Recap: Eric decides to have a family meeting. The first part of the meeting T-bone tells Martin how he really feels about him. What will happen when Ruthie and Jane get their turn? Read and you'll find out

(Opening Scene)

"_I can't believe what T-bone just said about Martin, he had no right to say that to him"_ Ruthie just looked at T-bone, as Jane and him whispered in each other ears. T-bone hadn't talked to Ruthie in two weeks but he could sit right in front of her and talk to Jane.

"T-bone can we talk?" The wide-eyed girl asked. T-bone shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat.

Walking out the backdoor to where they both sat on the bench. T-bone didn't even look at Ruthie; he acted like she wasn't even there.

"T-bone I've been meaning to tell you something"

T-bone didn't answer at first but than he responded with "I have something to tell you too"

Ruthie began to wonder about what T-bone had to tell her.

"Well I guess I'll go first," Ruthie's mouth began to get really dry she couldn't even swallow. But she was going to say what she had been meaning to say for the last two weeks.

"T-bone I have been wanting to tell you that, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past because I did change. When you got back from being with your dad you acted like, I wasn't even really there. I mean yeah at first you paid attention to me than you started to lie and I hate lies" Tears began to fall down from Ruthie's eyes as she was telling how she felt. Ruthie promised herself she would stop running away from her problems and deal with them. So she continued. "I believe that you don't love me anymore. I mean did I do anything wrong? I was wrong for the way I acted in the past and I am truly sorry. I believe someday that we will get married but if you don't believe that, than why should I waste my time believing it. If you leave me my heart will be broken all over again. I just want to let you know you don't have to stay with me because you're afraid my mom and dad will hate you or something. They won't and if you knew them the way you say you do than you would've known that."

Tears was falling fast from Ruthie's eyes, T-bone just sat there like he didn't even care.

Soon as T-bone opened his mouth to talk Mr. Camden came out shouting _"Breaks over time to continue the family meeting!"_

T-bone got up with out even looking at Ruthie. Ruthie got up behind him wiping the tears that were falling down her face.

(Theme song)

(Commercial)

(Scene 1)

The meeting began, Martin was now sitting on the floor next to Mac. Margaret was sitting by Ruthie on the couch behind Mac and Martin. Jane and T-bone were sitting on the coach across from them. Anne went across the street to check on the kids.

" Now we are going to talk about friendship"

"_Friendship" _Everybody said to themselves.

"I chose to talk about friendship because I feel that it's a big part of life" Mr. Camden stated. "So I though we can start with Jane and Ruthie. Jane I want you to tell Ruthie anything you wanted to tell her that you haven't told her yet."

Jane took a death breath "Um I guess I would start with that I do think of Ruthie as a friend. I feel that she's the kind of friend that would tell you anything that's about you, like someone cheating on you. But I do feel that's she a brat and she take a lot of things for granted. She thinks everything's about her when it's not."

Ruthie's eyes began to open wider and wider as Jane was saying what she said.

"Okay sweetheart your turn"

Ruthie looked at Jane right in the eyes as she began to speak "I couldn't actually say Jane is my friend. I mean we never hung out or anything just said hi and bye to each other. I can say that I am a brat and I did take things for granted but I'm learning how to control that. But I'm not going to change me being a brat because that's me, that's what I'm known for, and I'm not going to change that because some people don't like it. Me being a brat is what makes me, me and if anybody doesn't like that then that's their problem. I do not think everything's about me, the only thing I ask for in this world is to be loved but I see I can't even do that without someone ruining it."

"And what does that mean " Jane's attention was now on the girl sitting across from her "Ruthie if you have something to say to me then say it"

"Fine I will, I think T-bone and you are more then friends"

(Commercial)

(Scene 2)

Sandy and Lucy watched as the kids played out side in Lucy and Kevin's backyard. Lucy wasn't due for 2 monts and she could feel the baby kicking. Not knowing the sex of the baby just hoping it's healthy.

Sandy began to cry out of know where.

"Sandy what's wrong" The pregnant girl sitting next to her asked

"I miss him so much"

"You miss who?"

"Jonathan he just left with that girl with out even an explanation, how could he do this to me? I loved him and he said he loved me. I couldn't be any stupider"

"Sandy think of it this way, it was a sign from god saying you deserve better because if he didn't do it now he would of done it later."

"I guess I can think of it that way. Thanks Luce you always make me feel better"

Aaron came running to Sandy crying because he fell. Sandy picked Aaron up and took him in the house.

Savannah followed behind them.

(Scene 3)- Back at the Camden's

Jane and Ruthie were screaming back and forth at each other. They wanted to kill each other the only thing stopping them was Mac and Martin standing between them. Mr. Camden just sat there this time and watched. He decided he would just watch and see what happens.

"I hate you…"

"I hate you too.."

"You two faced"

They were yelling at each other all kinds of words, not noticing the look Mr. Camden had on his face. As the two girl continued to scream Mr. Camden started to hold his chest.

"That's why T-bone doesn't love you anymore"

Ruthie froze nothing else came out of her mouth as the tears came down her eyes.

Everybody was quite "Boom!" was the last sound as Ruthie ran to her dad.

Sorry for it being so short I just wanted to update something. It's just these two weeks been kind of busy. But please review and tell me what you thing.

Next Chapter: Love, Crys, and Goodbyes

What happened that night? and What will happen next time?


	10. LoVe, CrYs, AnD, gOoDbYeS

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but I lost the chapter and had to write it over so here's chapter 10 hope you all enjoy. Please review!!**

**Opening Scene**

All Martin could hear was Screaming and Crying.

"Call the Ambulance.. Call the Ambulance" Somebody screamed

The neighbors even came out side to see what was going on. Mrs. Camden and Kevin ran across the street to see what was going on too. Soon as Mrs. Camden and Kevin hit the liver room they can see Eric laying on the floor not even moving an inch.

"ERIC!" Anne screamed

Martin can hear the sirens coming. Mac, Margret, Jane, and T-bone ran across the street to make sure the kids didn't come out.

"What's going on" Lucy said looking out the front door

They hesitated at first to say anything.

Lucy now was angry because nobody would respond "WHATS GOING ON!" she screamed

They jumped then Mac decided to open his mouth "Um..your dad." he couldn't get the word to come out of his mouth he had to admit he was scared by the site he just witnessed.

"My dad" Lucy said taking steps closer and closer out the door "What happen to my dad?"

Mac grabbed her for she would 't see but it was to late as she saw the medics lifting him inside of ambulance

"DAD!' Lucy yelled with tears starting to come out of her eyes

**Theme Song**

**When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)**

**I know there's no better feeling then the love of family**

**Where could you gooooo When the world don't treat you right**

**The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)**

**Commercial**

**Scene 1**

Martin struggled as he held Ruthie in his arms. He could feel her pain, her hurt, he even started to cry because someone he thought of as a dad today could be his last day and Martin didn't even get to say goodbye.

"_Wow this girl Shaw do know how to hit hard" _Martin thought as the last hit Ruthie placed on his chest. He let her go and she took of down the street.

"RUTHIE, RUTHIE" Martin yelled as he ran after her.

Martin finally caught up to her and they fell. Martin now was on top of her wrestling with her.

"Ruthie please calm down" Martin said in a soft like voice.

Surprisingly Ruthie stopped, she was exhausted and she couldn't go on any longer.

Martin and Ruthie was now eye to eye.

Finally calming down "You can get off of me now" Ruthie said

Martin got up and held out his hand for she could get up too.

Standing there with nothing to say Martin finally decided to break the silence "Ruthie do you want to go to the hospital?"

"NO" Ruthie said

Martin was curious and surprised at why she said no.

"May I ask why" Martin said with an eye brawl lifted half way up

"Because I..I just don't want to" with her arms hugging around her chest area. She started to walk toward the park that was in her sight . Martin walked after her both sitting on a bench

"I just don't know what to do" Ruthie said

"Do about what?"

"My dad, T-bone"

"Will you don't need a boy like T-bone and I'm sure your dads going to be okay"

"Yeah" Looking down at the sand

"Ruthie I know you don't think it's your fault"

"Everything always my fault"

"Don't say that" getting on his knees to be at her level "You are a beautiful girl who know what she want even though sometimes you can be a brat but that's who you are if people don't like it then that's their problem"

He finally brought a smile to Ruthie's face and they just sat there laughing at all the old times they shared.

**Scene 2- At the Hospital**

As Mrs. Camden and Kevin waited patently for the doctors to come out Lucy kept blowing up Kevin phone. Every time she'll call he wouldn't answer. He just didn't want her to be any more worried then she already is.  
An hour past still no answer to whether Mr. Camden was okay or not. Anne and Kevin was beginning to get worried. Walking back in forth a dark headed doctor came out walking over to Anne and Kevin

" He's alright, he was just exhausted which caused his chest to feel pain"the doctor said

His name tag read doctor Chester

"So nothing wrong with his heart" Anne asked

"His heart is fine, he just needs to be on bed rest for a few weeks"

Kevin and Anne exhaled heavenly.

"So is he ready to go home" Kevin asked

"Yes he is the reason why it took so long we had to check a few things out to make sure he was okay" the doctor turned around where Eric was behind him in a wheel chair.

Inside Anne jumped with joy as she ran over and started landing kisses everywhere on Eric's face.

"Hello" Kevin finally decided to answer Lucy call

"Hello" the other person on the side of the phone sounded like she was full of anger" Why didn't you answer my phone calls and is what happen to my dad'  
Kevin can imagine the tears falling down her face " Baby everything's okay and I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone calls but I didn't want you to worried"

"where's my dad" Lucy asked

"He's right here want to talk to him" Kevin said while handing the phone to Mr. Camden

"Dad are you okay" Lucy said with concern

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be there in a minute so don't you worried about me" Eric couldn't barely talk

**Commercial**

**Scene 3 - Lucy's and Kevin house**

Jane and T-bone sat on Lucy's porch and started to talk

"So how do you feel" T-bone asked Jane

"About what" Jane answered back

"About Mr. Camden"

"I don't want to talk about that right now" Jane said turning her head away from T-bone

"Fine" T-bone said with nothing else to talk about

Jane turned her attention back to T-bone as she looked into his eyes "Can I asked you a question"

T-bone's full attention was on her now as she opened her mouth to ask the question " Do you think of me more then a friend"

T-bone wasn't expecting to hear that he didn't know whether to tell the truth or a lie " Both" T-bone finally said

"Both, so you like me more then a friend and as a friend" Jane said kind of confused but not really

"Yep" T-bone said answering her question

"Do you love Ruthie" Jane needed to know everything she didn't know why she had these feelings for T-bone but she did

As T-bone thought about it for a while he soon realized something " No.. I mean I use to…I thought I did" T-bone inhaled and exhaled and started over " when I first met Ruthie I liked her then when we started going out I found myself trying to confines me that I loved her sitting here thinking now I didn't love her at all, I guess I just wanted to have a family and being her boyfriend was the only way..that I thought "

"But why when Mr. Camden said that if you broke up with Ruthie it would change nothing and you still went back out with her"  
"I guess because I knew Martin loved her I mean he really did always have I wanted to make him feel pain because I know he hurt you and many ways, so when at the hospital that day I tried everything to make Ruthie pick me and not him"

Jane was blushing and she couldn't believe what T-bone was saying " So what are you going to do now" Jane asked

"I guess I'm going to have to go break up with Ruthie and then I'll come back and make out with you"

Jane was taken back at what he said as T-bone kissed her on the cheek and got up to dial Ruthie number to talk to her.

**Scene 4 - Goodbye**

As Ruthie and Martin was still in the park laughing Ruthie cell began to ring _"Oh no what do he want" _Ruthie answered the phone with a simple "Hello"

"Hello, Ruthie we need to talk" T-bone said trying to get this over with

"Fine met me at the house in five" After that Ruthie hung the phone up

"Sorry Martin but T-bone wants to talk" Ruthie said not wanting to leave Martin

"Let me talk to him" Balling his fist up

"No because all you do is want to fight him" Smiling then turning away walking toward her house

Five minutes to be exact Ruthie saw T-bone sitting on the bench in the backyard. She walked over to him and sat right next to him

"So what do you want to talk about" Ruthie asked

"Us" T-bone said " We need to talk about are relationship"

"What relationship, you spend it more with your so called friend then with your girlfriend anyways" Ruthie said with anger in her eyes

"Fine I guess I'll just get to the point, Ruthie we need to break up and this time for good, I guess I really didn't love you, I really just wanted to make Jane mad and get Martin back for the way he treated her" T-bone

"And how did you get Martin back" Ruthie said with tears forming in her eyes and anger all around her

"By going out with you" T-bone said with a smile on his face

Next thing he knew Ruthie slapped him and ran upstairs in her room

T-bone shrugged it off and walked back to Lucy's house

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review more review faster update.**


	11. Some Mandy and Marthie please

**Thanks for the reviews. I love writing this so, here's chapter 11. In this chapter this will be Mandy considering this is about Mandy to but don't worried there will be Marthie too. So please read and review**

**Opening Scene- At the grocery store**

As Sandy carefully put Aaron in his car seat, Sandy buckled herself in before taking off. She turned on the radio and her favorite song came on. As she starts to listen to the song she starts to think of Simon.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Tears starts to fall down Sandy's eyes as the song went to the chores.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye  
_

Simon has been calling Sandy over some weeks now and she never had the guts to answer the phone to talk to him.

He came over and she didn't answer the door.

_Flash Back:_

"_Sandy open the door please" Simon said . He could tell she was there "Sandy please, I just want to talk"_

_Sandy didn't move from her spot on the coach. She was hoping Aaron wouldn't wake up._

"_Sandy please" Simon said once more_

_After an hour of this Simon finally left before saying " Sandy I never meant to hurt all I tried to do is love you._

_End of flash back_

Sandy arrived at the store as the song faded off

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

Sandy got out the car before going into the back to grab Aaron. She hated taking him shopping with her but Martin was busy and she knew if she went to the Camden's then Lucy would want to talk to her and she didn't feel like talking about Jonathan.

As she entered the grocery store she found a basket and put Aaron in the front.

Looking at her grocery list she started to look for the things on it.

As she was going down the list checking things off a guy in an on of the leis looking at her. She smiled and kept walking until the guy caught up to her.

"Hi" the man said looking directly at Sandy. He liked the way she looked. in her blue pants with a plan white sleeveless shirt and her hair up in a cute bun.

"Hi" Sandy said still with a smile on her face

"My names Michael, if I may ask what's your?"

"Sandy"

"Sandy that's pretty" Michael said with a smile on his face " So this is your son"

"Yeah, just going shopping for some things" Sandy said before letting out a little laugh

"If I may ask can I call you some time" Michael asked

"Um..Well, I have a boyfriend" Sandy said. Aaron looked at her before letting out some baby talk and then turning back around . It was like he knew she was lying

"Oh sorry, so I guess I'll just let you get back to what you where doing then" Michael said before turning around and leaving

"_I'm not ready for a boyfriend"_ Sandy thought as she continued with her shopping

**Theme Song**

**When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)**

**I know there's no better feeling then the love of family**

**Where could you gooooo When the world don't treat you right**

**The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)**

**Commercial**

**Scene 1**

"_Why me god? What did I do wrong? I guess I was just to much for my dad to handle. No matter what nobody say I know it's my fault" _Ruthie thought this to herself as she laid on her bed with tears in her eye. Not only did her dad might be taken away from her but T-bone left. She really didn't even care about T-bone, she really cared about the one person who was there for her, her whole life 'her dad'. Ruthie been so mean to him lately like everything is his fault. She only blamed him because she knew she didn't want to blame her self. She thought it was her fault as to why her dad had a heart problem in the first place. That's why she wanted to go back to Scotland she saw it this way if she wasn't there then her dad wouldn't of had a problem at all. Sometimes she sits and wishes that she wasn't even born at all. She dreams a lot about what if she wasn't even born would her family be the same.

Lying there in her bed crying harder and harder as the pain kept coming

"Sweetheart" a voice from behind her said

She shot her head up knowing who it was. She ran to her dad " Dad I love you with all my heart, I don't want you ever to leave"

Mr. Camden just stood there hugging Ruthie, He felt like he didn't ever want to let her go.

**Scene 2- T-bone and Martin Talk- Hours before**

As Martin saw Ruthie rush up stairs he went to confront T-bone "What did you do" Martin said to T-bone

"Well I think I just broke up with her" T-bone said in response

"Why" Martin actually didn't really know why he asked that question. He should be happy that they broken up maybe it was just his anger.

"Well lets see I never really liked her to begin with, I really just wanted to let you see that you can't have everything Martin Brewer"

Martin held back his anger as he saw T-bone walk away. He wanted to punch him just right in the head.

"_Oh…man Ruthie's going to be heartbroken, she's going to be…maybe I should go talk to her" _Next thing Martin knew he was in his car driving. He just didn't know what to say to Ruthie.

While driving in his car all he could think about was Ruthie. _"Man I got to get her out of my mind" _Martin thought

**Commercial**

**Scene 4**

Kevin got home and saw Lucy sitting on the coach watching TV " Hey honey" he said as he tried to kiss her

She pulled away as the tears started coming down her eyes

"Baby I.." Kevin said trying to explain

Lucy didn't say anything, she tried to get up and walk past him but he grabbed her arm "Let me go" Lucy said with anger

"Baby come on" Kevin said not letting her go

"C'mon, what I have nothing to say to you right now" Lucy said pulling away from Kevin

Kevin grabbed her again " Luc, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to worry"

"Oh and not telling me was better" Lucy said " Let me go" she pulled away again but this time Kevin managed to kiss her. He started kissing her as he grabbed her face and pulled her closer. Lucy could help but kiss him back, his lips was just so soft just the way she liked it.

As Kevin let her got Lucy couldn't help but smile " Don't think your getting away with it that fast" Lucy said kissing him again

They both looked into each other eyes as they kissed once more

**Scene 5**

Sandy arrived home as she tried to manage the bags and Aaron _"C'mon" _Sandy thought as she grabbed Aaron then grabbed a bag_ "Damn it"_ then came Simon. He grabbed the bags as he started to take them up the stair.

Sandy took Aaron up stairs and put him to sleep.

"Hey" Simon said sitting on the coach just finish bringing the last groceries in

"Hey" Sandy said not being able to look him in the eyes " Thanks for.. Helping with the bags"

"No problem" Simon said. Silence came over the two " So I guess I will just be going" Simon was heading for the door

"SIMON!" Sandy shouted making him turn back around " You can stay for dinner if you want to"

"That would be great" Simon said with a smile on his face

From then everything went smoothly

**Scene 6**

" Hello" Martin said into his cell phone

"Hello" Ruthie said " My dads alright I just thought I should call and let you know"

"Oh that's great" Martin said but really didn't know what to say next

"Um… so what are you doing?" Ruthie asked as she waited for a response

"I'm just doing some work from school"

"Oh that's cool"

"Ruthie are you alright" Martin asked with concern as he set on his bed with papers in his lap

"What are you talking about I'm fine" Ruthie sat on the bench in the backyard

"I saw what happen with you and T-bone"

"Really" Ruthie said with a long pulse in the middle " but I'm fine"

"C'mon I can tell by the way your talking that your not fine" Martin said "Okay so tomorrow after school I'm picking you up and where going to hang out. I don't want to here no excuses at all because your going" Martin said with a serious tone

Ruthie loved when Martin talked to her like that she couldn't say nothing else but " Okay" as they both hung up the phone

**Hope you guys liked it. Martin and Ruthie finally shares another kiss(Because I can't say first since they kissed on season 11) and Sandy has something to tell Simon so please Review. Faster update with review on what you thought**


	12. Dinner

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter)**

**Dinner**

As Simon sat on the couch playing with Aaron, Sandy was in the kitchen cooking. Not knowing Simon called Martin to come over.

_Flash Back_

"_Hey man." Simon said to the person on the other side of the phone_

"_Hey, what's up?" _

"_Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to Sandy's tonight for dinner?"_

"_Why not. I'll be over there around 9"_

"_Okay. Bye"_

_End of flash back_

"Hey." Simon yelled so sandy could hear him

She hesitated for a moment before responding "What?"

"Is it okay if Martin comes over for dinner?"  
"Why not. But I asked Ruthie to come over."

"So."

"Okay whatever." Sandy said rolling her eyes. She really didn't want to be just her and Simon and she hadn't seen Ruthie in a while and anyways her and Ruthie hadn't talked in a while so they could really catch up. 9 o'clock came and the doorbell rung. Simon got up to answer the door knowing who it was.

"Hey." Martin said handing Simon some dinks.

"Hey, how's my little guy?" Martin said as Aaron giggled. The doorbell rung again and once more Simon answered it.

"Hey" He said as he gave Ruthie a hug.

"Martin" Ruthie said while going over and giving him a hug. Walking into the kitchen to where she saw Sandy struggling with cooking. "Hey need help?"

Sandy gave Ruthie a hug. " Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

**Theme song **

**Commercial**

**Back to Dinner**

As Ruthie set the table she could see Martin staring at her. Nobody knew what happened that day but them two.

_Flash Back_

_As the bell rung for Ruthie to get out of school Martin was no where to be found. She waited 20 minutes and still know show. _

"_I knew it." Ruthie said. She was walking home by the park when somebody grabbed her arm. _

"_Hey!" She screamed_

" _Hey… It's just me," Martin said._

"_Don't scare me like that." She said furiously." What do you want?" _

" _Why are you walking home at 8:00 at night?"_

"_Well, maybe I wouldn't have been if you would of come to pick me up after school." Punching him really hard _

_Rubbing his shoulder laughing. "What's so funny?" Ruthie said inches away from hitting him again._

"_You."_

"_Me."_

"_Yes." martin said still with a smile on his face. " I could have sworn I called you last night and said I'll pick you up from home." Martin said playfully hitting her back._

"_Hey you can't hit me back."_

"_Well I think I just did." Hitting her again softly._

_Ruthie started running after Martin as they fell. Martin fell on top of Ruthie as they lay there on the grass looking into each theirs eyes. _

" _Sorry." Martin said. Trying to get up as Ruthie pulled him back down. Slowly putting his lips against hers. This time the kiss felt so right to Ruthie. Minutes later they pulled apart both laughing. _

_Ruthie stumbled up to her room with a smile on her face. She still couldn't believe what just took place an hour ago. Everything still playing back and forth in her head. Martin Brewer finally could be hers this time._

_End of Flash Back_

"Martin." Simon said. This was the fifth time seeing that he was eye balling his little sister.

"What?"

"Dinners Ready!" Sandy yelled. As Martin put Aaron in his high chair, he sat down next to Simon. Sandy and Ruthie sat on the other side of the square table.

As everybody started to eat know body said a thing. Ruthie and Simon just kept looking at Martin. Sandy kept looking at Ruthie and Simon who were looking at Martin.

Aaron was in his high chair falling asleep. Sandy grabbed him and took him in to his room.

"I have to use the bathroom." Simon said excusing him self.

Ruthie and Martin were left in an awkward position as they both started to laugh.

"So how was your day?" Martin asked.

"I guess it was okay."

"More details please." He said rolling his eyes

"I went to school which sucked. After school this boy asked me to go to the movies. Had to turn him down. Then came here." She said. " You know regular stuff."

"Now tell me why you had to turn the young man down. Who by the way I would like to get his name…" Martin said looking serious then ever

"Well…"

Sandy came in and interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry, did I just interrupt something?" she asked. Getting up to leave Ruthie grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Nope." Ruthie said. "Right on time." She really didn't want to continue this conversation.

Moments later Simon came out. After everybody was done with dinner Martin said he had to go because it was getting late.

"Well, do you mind taking Ruthie home? I know she has some homework to do." Simon said looking at Martin.

"No…" Ruthie said. "You were supposed to take me."

Martin laughed, as he knew Ruthie didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. "And besides it's a Friday night."

"Martin." Simon said eyeballing Ruthie

"Fine" she said in her light voice. " I'll just be in the car." She said before giving sandy a hug. " Tell the little guy I'll be back." before turning back around and making her way out the door. Not even bothering giving Simon a hug.

"Bye." Martin said to Simon and Sandy before leaving.

**In the Car  
**"You know Ruthie your going to have to talk to me."

"I don't have to talk if I don't want."

Stopping the car and leaning over to kiss her again. Pulling apart Ruthie pulled his face back.

"I can't stand you." Ruthie said. She knew she had to talk to him. "Why are you doing this to me?" Rolling her eyes at the boys still looking at her. " Stop looking at me." She said turning his head but he still managed to look at her.

"So should I go first or you?' Martin asked. "You know what, I'll just go first." Taking a deep breath. " I like you Ruthie and I mean a lot. I always have."

Ruthie blushed by the innocence in his eyes as he continued. "I love the way you walk, talk, just everything about you. I always wanted to be your first."

"_Damn" _Ruthie thought to her self. She never thought that would come out of her mouth she had nothing to say.

**At Sandy's**

" Sandy can we talk." Simon asked while taking the dish out of Sandy's hand.

"What?"

"I know you're probably still mad at me but I was just trying to help you. I probably shouldn't have did that but I…"

The touch of her lips hit his as she cut him off. Picking her up and leading her to the coach as he started to kiss lower…and lower…

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next time Sandy will tell the secret sorry. Please Review, not alot of reviews next time so please just review.**


	13. Angel

**In this chapter the song is by Beverly Mitchell ( Lucy) Angel. I love this song so I decided to put it in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys**

**(Opening Scene)**

Simon woke up in a bed that he always dreamed of being in and the person he always dreamed of being with. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sandy laying peacefully next to him.

"I'm coming," Simon said at Aaron who was crying. He got up quickly because he didn't want Sandy to wake up.

Simon picked up Aaron who stopped crying immediately.

"Little guy want's something to eat," Simon said taking Aaron to the kitchen where he sat him in his high chair. While Simon was trying to find Aaron something to eat, he was making so much noise Sandy finally woke up.

"Hey," Sandy said picking up Aaron

Going into the living room and slipping a CD inside of the CD player, as the chorus started to play and Sandy started to sing to Aaron,

_Have you ever met an angel,_

_Whose laugh is like a melody,_

_That reaches everyone?_

_Have you ever hugged an angel,_

_Swept up in their embrace,_

_And swear there's nothing in this world,_

_That makes you feel that safe?_

Aaron giggled as Sandy swung him around. Simon couldn't help but think she was talking about him as he was preparing breakfast.

_Have you ever really loved an angel?_

_Once you have you'll never be the same again,_

_Have you ever had to let go of an angel?_

_Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend,_

"Have you felt the strength of an angel? When you needed it the most, lifted by those gentle wings. You know you're not alone. Every now and then I feel the peace inside. Wherever life may take me, I'm guided by that light," Sandy finished the chorus as it repeated it self for the second time. Sandy smiled as the song softly went off. Looking down at Aaron who was laughing at a face Simon was giving him from his spot in the kitchen. Sandy smiled at Simon who smiled back.

"Breakfast's ready," Simon finally said

Sandy put Aaron back in his high chair as Simon sat two plates with eggs, bacon, waffles, biscuits, and two tall cups of orange juice. He placed some eggs on Aaron's high chair and a cup of apple juice and let him get it everywhere, at lease he was eating half of it.

**Theme Song**

**When I see there happy faces smiling back at me (7th Heaven)**

I know there's no better feeling then the love of family

Where could you gooooooo When the world don't treat you right

The answer is hoooooooome and there's no place that you'll find (7th Heaven) wooooooo(7th Heaven)

**Scene 1**

"I can't believe you won," Martin gave Ruthie a look. "I mean I knew ya'll would win," Ruthie said, trying to explain herself.

"Whatever," Martin said rolling his eye's. "Let's play some music."

Ruthie soon grabbed a CD before Martin could and put it inside of the CD player.

As the song played Ruthie began to sing along.

"Have you ever met an angel?

Whose smile is like the sun.

Whose laugh is like a melody. That reaches everyone."

"Ruthie please let who ever's singing the song sing please," Ruthie stuck her tongue out as she just let the song play.

_Have you ever hugged an angel_

_Swept up in their embrace_

_And swear there's nothing in this world_

_That makes you feel that safe_

Ruthie looked at Martin who looked at her. This song was telling exactly how she feels about Martin. She did feel safe anytime he was around.

As the chores played once Martin couldn't help but sing it the second time.

"Have you ever really loved an angel?

Once you have you'll never be the same again,

Have you ever had to let go of an angel,

Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend.

Have you felt the strength of an angel?

When you needed it the most,

Lifted by those gentle wings,

You know you're not alone,

Every now and then I feel the peace inside.

Wherever life may take me,

I'm guided by that light."

"Excuse me. I thought you said let her sing so shut up," Ruthie said in a playful but serious voice.

As they reached the front of her house Martin got out and opened her door. Walking her to the back yard then sitting down next by her.

"I had a great time tonight," Ruthie said in between kisses. Martin just kept kissing as Ruthie let his tongue enter here mouth.

**Commercial**

**Scene 2**

After Sandy carefully put Aaron to sleep for tonight, she knew it was time to tell Simon her big secret. She didn't know rather he'll be mad or happy but she had to at lease try.

"Simon," Sandy said in a soft innocent voice. "Can we talk?"

Simon followed Sandy to the couch as they sat down. Simon just sat there with out saying anything he just couldn't stop looking into her eye's.

Sandy grabbed Simon's hand as she opened her mouth, but Simon gave her a quick kiss on the lips that threw her off.

"S-Simon. I have something important to tell you," Sandy went on as Simon didn't say anything. "I'm moving to New York for a job."

"W-What!" Simon said getting up

"I know I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. I wanted to tell you first because I knew you were going to be a great friend and understand."

"Actually don't explain more," Simon said angry "So you haven't told Martin this yet?"

"No...but" Sandy tried to explain before she was rudely cut off

"What about Martin and Ruthie's relationship? Martin and his son's relationship? Our relationship, well at lease I think we have one, How do you know if Martin wants to leave? How do you know anything?" Simon said very angrily.

"Simon, what about me being happy?"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you had sex and had a baby. When you have a family you have to give up your dream for them." Simon shut the door quietly as he remembered Aaron was still in the next room sleep.

Sandy was left there speechless and tears started to fall. In a way Simon did have a point but he just didn't understand where she was coming from.

Sandy checked on Aaron before going into her room and throwing her self onto her bed.

**Scene 3**

Martin and Ruthie sat there almost all night making out. Martin and Ruthie sneaked in a few 'I love you's through taking deep breaths. Mr. Camden came out side and just stood there.

Ruthie soon noticed her dad before pulling Martin away. It was funny to them because when Ruthie was with Peter, Vincent, T-bone, or any of her other boyfriends she would just make out in front of them but with Martin they just didn't feel right.

"Dinner's ready," Eric said eyeing Martin and Ruthie. "Martin, you are welcomed to stay."

Ruthie grabbed Martin's hand as she led him past her dad and into the kitchen.

Dinner went by smoothly, besides all of the questions Eric and Anne asked Martin and Ruthie.

They left them to clean up after dinner.

"That went well," Martin said.

"I guess," Ruthie and Martin both laughed as Martin washed and rinsed and Ruthie dried.

**Here's the next chapter I know I haven't update in like forever but here's the next chapter hope's it long enough for you. Please Review. Don't forget to thank my beta reader. **


	14. No reviews

No reviews. So nobody read. If you want me to write more review please. So at lease three reviews


	15. Everythings going to be alright!

**So...So...So Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter hope everybody enjoys it...And thanks for all the reviews. Please Review**

**Opening scene**

"Ruthie come on we're gone to be late" Sandy called to Ruthie. It's been six months now and Simon proposed to Sandy. It seemed like it was going to take him forever to propose but she's happy he finally did.

"I'm coming " Ruthie said throwing close around her room. Sandy was taking Ruthie to help her pick out her dress for the after party. Since Ruthie was the bride made and Ruthie always did have great taste in style.

**Theme Song**

_**When I see there happy faces smiling back at me( 7th Heaven) I know there's no better feeling than the love of family (Where could you go) When the world don't treat you right ( The answer is home)And that's the one place that you'll find 7th Heaven( ooh 7th Heaven)**_

**Scene 1( Mary)**

Mary hurried down stairs as she could smell the food burning. She was trying to get the twins ready to go see there grandpa and grandma for Simon's wedding. Since Carols was at work she had to do everything herself.

She took the burned toast out of the toaster and threw it away. Than she hurried back up the stairs and washed the twins off one by one seeing that they was taking a bath. Grabbing little Gracie first to put her close on and than going back to grab little Katie after they was dress she took them both down stairs.

"Hey honey I'm home" Carlos shouted

Mary soon gave him a kiss and told him can he please go get the girls bags from up stairs in put it in the car while she put the girl in their car seats.

Mary took both car seat and put them in the car as she went back for the twins and then put them in the car seats.

Carlos came out seconds later with all their bags and placed them in the trunk as he got in on the driver's side.

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked as the twins nodded their heads

"Been ready" Mary said and then they were on their way

_**Scene 2**_

"Matt!" Anne yelled as he came threw the front door with bags in his hands

"Mom" Matt gave Anne a hug as the bags dropped

"Twins" Anne said next as he gave little Brain and Ryan a hug "Sarah how you been?" Anne said next as she rubbed Sarah's stomach

Sarah was pregnant yet again but this time with a girl. She was 3 month and a half.

"You can have the addict. There's still two bed inside of there so I hope you'll be okay."

" Mom that will be great" Matt said making his way up the stairs. The twins followed after him.

"Where's dad?" Sarah asked as Anne and her entered the kitchen

"Oh he'll be here in about an hour he's with Simon helping him plan the wedding at the church"

"Need help with dinner?" Sarah asked

"Yeah that'll be great" The conversation went on well after that, seeing that Anne and Sarah gets alone great.

_**Commercial**_

**At the mall**

"Sandy how about this one" Ruthie asked holding it up. It was a no-strap blue dress that hung down to her knees.

"It's cute I'll try it on" Sandy said smiling. Seeing that the dress was for the after party and not the actual wedding Sandy thought it would be appropriate to wear

Sandy went into the fitting room and tried on at lease twenty dresses but only one stood out the most that she liked and it fitted her the best; the one that Ruthie picked out. She loved how Ruthie was just like her after all. After all that happened she glad that everything turned out the way that it did. But some days she wished that she should of just told Simon the way she felt and didn't sleep with Martin.

Ruthie thought different though. When Sandy told her what she wished would of happened Ruthie thought that everything happens for a reason because if it wasn't for Sandy Ruthie probably wouldn't be with Martin right now. Even though Aaron is his and not Simon's she's glad because now she feels like they have they're own separate little family.

Sandy and Ruthie payed for the dress and now was on their way to go look for some shoes.

**Lucy Approval**

"Slam!" The front door shut close

"Honey what's wrong?" Kevin asked as Lucy stormed through the door

"How come nobody told me Simon's marring Sandy!" Lucy said with fire in her eye's

"Well I thought your mom and dad told you so I didn't-"

"NO! Nobody told me anything I had to find out from Sam and David today!" Lucy screamed

Kevin got up and tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"I just don't understand why your so mad that Sandy's getting married to Simon"

"Why...Why maybe because she had a baby with Martin to get back at him and I don't think that Simon needs to be with somebody that already has a child. He needs to start his own family on day not with Sandy" Lucy said with tears that was caused by anger streamed out of her eye's

" Honey do you know that Ruthie and Martin been dating?" He asked curious of what else she didn't know

"What!"

This time Kevin was able to pull her into a hug he knew what actually she was thinking every since Lucy and him found out that they couldn't have kids anymore as she lost her child again Lucy been down.

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Next chapter: ( Is it going to be?) **_**It's the wedding. But will Lucy be there? Will she try to break it up? And It's graduation time for Ruthie?**_


	16. Will it happen? Graduation

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it...**

**Opening scene**

"_Here comes the bride_

_Here comes the bride"_

As the piano man started to play the song everybody stood up. Looking to the door Savannah came out with Aaron holding one hand and a flower basket in the other. When Aaron let go of Savannah hand and walked by her , she started to toss the flowers onto the church floor. Lucy and Kevin came out next, Mary and Carlos, Matt and Sarah, Sam and David with their two girl friends, and than Martin and Ruthie.

After they all got settled in the front with Simon they waited for Sandy to come out. Waiting and waiting the piano man cut the music.

**Commercial**

**Scene 1**

"Sandy...Sandy," all the girls said as they exited the front of the church. They found Sandy crying in the room with her dad hands wrapped around her.

"Sandy what happen?" they all asked at the same time

Sandy dad took the sign and left as only Mary, Sarah, Anne, Lucy, and Ruthie was left to talk to her.

"Sandy your having cold feet?" Lucy asked sitting next to her on the coach

Sandy nodded as the rest set on the coach.

"Well I think we all know what that feels like" Mary said

"Yeah," Ruthie said. They all laughed as they looked strangely at her

"I mean not me but them," Ruthie said trying to correct herself. She even managed to get sandy to crack a smile.

"Like Mary was saying we all had it and don't let it take over you because if you miss out on this than your missing out on everything" Lucy finished

"So are you ready to go back out there and give it a chance?" Anne asked. Sandy got up and wiped the tears away.

"See now we have to do your make- up over," Ruthie said smiling " How about I'll get her make-up ready and everybody else go stole?"

"Okay," Anne, Mary, Lucy left as Ruthie stayed and did her make-up

"Sandy what's really wrong?" Ruthie asked as everybody left

"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking if he would hurt me. I've been hurt all my life by man and treated really badly" Sandy said letting the truth come out

"C'mon it's Simon. And if Simon hurt you I will break his neck" Ruthie said causing her to laugh " See, your lucky that Lucy didn't crash the wedding because she thought that you just wanted Simon for another reason but I told her why you loved Simon so much and she let it go"

Sandy got up as Ruthie was finish. Ruthie called Sandy dad back in and walked out into the church and took her spot back. She let the piano man no that it was time

"_Here comes the bride_

_Here comes the bride"_

"Are you ready this time sweetheart?" Sandy dad asked

"Yes, dad today will change my life for ever" Sandy said

**Graduation Time**

Martin was so happy that Ruthie would be going to college with him when school begins back. Today was her graduation and he couldn't wait.

The ceremony started everybody was there. When they song the National Anthem and then they started to give out the diploma's. When Ruthie came up the whole family screamed .

**I know... I know really short sorry I didn't really have time to write a long chapter but next chapter all on Marthie. No Simon or Sandy sorry. **


End file.
